Syn Pottera
by Giustina
Summary: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jak zareagowałby Snape na wieść, że Harry nazwał swojego syna jego imieniem? Ja, przyznaję, że tak. I w związku z tym pytaniem powstała właśnie ta miniaturka. Mogą pojawić się w niej drobne odstępstwa od kanonu.


**Witajcie! Niedawno wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł, który od razu postanowiłam przelać na papier. Poniżej macie możliwość, aby go przeczytać. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba, bo mi osobiści bardzo przyjemnie pisało się tę miniaturkę. Zatem zapraszam!**

* * *

**SYN POTTERA**

_12 sierpnia 1995r._

Severus Snape przybył na zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, jak to zresztą zawsze bywało, punktualnie. Zasiadając przy ogromnym dębowym stole, wcześniej powitawszy się chłodno z gospodarzem domu, z skonsternowaniem stwierdził, że brakuje jeszcze wielu osób. Zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony. Jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Na szczęście powoli zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni członkowie Zakonu.

_Mają trzy minuty. _Do pomieszczenia wkroczyli: Weasley, Weasley i… _Weasley. A to co? Ruda inwazja?_

_Dwie minuty. _Prawie zabijając się o próg wpadła Tonks wraz z Szalonookim i Shackleboltem._ Najwięksi spóźnialscy dotarli. Może raz w życiu zaczniemy o tej godzinie, co mamy._

_Jedna minuta. _Ze szmaragdowych płomieni kominka wyłonili się Dumbledore i McGonagall._ Nareszcie!_

- Cieszę się, że już wszyscy przybyli – zaczął dyrektor. – Zatem możemy zaczynać.

I zaczęli. Jak dotąd nic nowego. Od ostatniego spotkania nie wydarzyło się nic wzbudzającego niepokój. Główne tematy? Voldemort i Potter. _Nie wiadomo co gorsze._

Kiedy zebranie zbliżało się powoli do końca, Severus musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że to jednak może być całkiem dobry dzień. Nie zamierzali go tu trzymać do samego wieczora, były wakacje, Czarny Pan nie wzywał, a wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry zdążył przygotować już wczoraj. Okazywało się zatem, że życie czasem jest piękne. Nawet wziąwszy pod uwagę starokawalerstwo i Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu.

I wówczas stało się coś niesamowitego. Severus Snape prawie się uśmiechnął! Tak, wiem. Właśnie zbieracie swoje szczęki z podłogi. Ale… Poczekajcie jeszcze chwilę. Bo sekundę później wydarzyło się coś, jeszcze bardziej zwalającego z nóg. Coś, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich osób znajdujących się w pokoju.

Na środku pomieszczenia pojawił się bowiem, wraz z głośnym pyknięciem i blaskiem rażącego światła, mały chłopiec. Ubrany był w śmieszną czerwoną pidżamkę z mnóstwem małych miotełek na całej jej powierzchni. Jednak to nie to budziło największe zdumienie. Intensywnie zielone oczy, czarne potargane włosy i w ogóle cała jego fizjonomia sprawiała, iż wydawał się niesamowicie podobny do…

- Harry? – zaskoczony Syriusz Black aż otworzył usta.

_Potter? A zapowiadał się tak miły dzień! Niech go… Zaraz! On… Jakiś taki mały jest!_

Podobne spostrzeżenie nie umknęło uwadze Dumbledore'a, który uważnie przyglądał się chłopcu, a mówiąc dokładniej bardzo wystraszonemu chłopcu. Stał on bowiem wciąż na środku pokoju i z niepokojem rozglądał się wokoło. Nagle jego wzrok padł na jedną z osób siedzących przy stole, a mianowicie na Molly Weasley.

- Babcia? – radosny uśmiech rozświetlił twarz dziecka.

- Co? – Zaskoczona kobieta nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy brzdąc znalazł się na jej kolanach. Instynktownie jednak przytuliła go do swojej piersi.

Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa w ciszy i niebotycznym zdumieniu przypatrywali się zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Ale jaja – wyrwało się ciche sapnięcie Tonks, które przywróciło do rzeczywistości dyrektora Hogwartu. Chrząknął on znacząco i zwracając się do młodego przybysza, z uśmiechem zagadnął:

- Witaj, mój mały. Może zechciałbyś się nam przedstawić?

- Nazywam się Al i mam… - urwał, aby popatrzeć na swoje dłonie, a chwilę później podnieść je w górę, wyprostowawszy przy tym pięć palców - … tyle lat. – Widać było, że obecność babci go trochę ośmieliła.

- Och! A zatem osiągnąłeś już całkiem poważny wiek – zauważył wesoło siwobrody, na co chłopiec pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. – No, dobrze. A jak nazywają się twoi rodzice?

- Harry i Ginny Potter – słowa te wzbudziły małe poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych.

- Znam ich.

- Naprawdę? – Al spojrzał ciekawie na starszego mężczyznę. – A ty jak masz na imię?

- Albus.

- Albus? – zapytał zdezorientowany i zmarszczył nosek. – To tak jak ja! – dodał po chwili, czym wzbudził zainteresowanie dorosłych.

- Hmm… Ciekawe… - Dumbledore przyjrzał się dziecku uważniej. – Możesz nam jeszcze raz powiedzieć, jak się nazywasz?

- Jestem Albus Severus Potter.

_Severus?_

Większość zgromadzonych, słysząc słowa chłopca, prawie pospadała z krzeseł.

- Tata mówi, że mam na imię tak, jak dwaj dyrektorzy Hogwartu i…

_Dyrektorzy? Szykuje się awansik?_

- …tata mówi jeszcze, że…

_Zawsze wiedziałem, że Potter to gaduła. Ta… Jego syn najwyraźniej też._

- …że zawsze ich szanował i…

_Szanował? Nie zauważyłem._

- …po… po-dzi… po-dzi-wiał!

_Podziwiał? Potter jest masochistą, czy jak?_

- No, a teraz… - kontynuował Al, nie zauważając osłupienia zebranych dorosłych - …zabiera nas na cmentarz, bo…

_Cmentarz? Nie, nie, nie… Ja się nie zgadzam. Mały na pewno trochę zmyśla!_

- …mówi, że…

_Znowu mówi? Merlinie!_

- …o zmarłych trzeba pamiętać.

_Zmarłych? Jestem stanowczo za młody, żeby umierać! Nie mam żony, dzieci… Nawet siwych włosów!_

W pokoju po wypowiedzi chłopca zapanowała cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Sam Al postanowił w tym czasie uważnie przyjrzeć się członkom Zakonu Feniksa. Od czasu do czasu jego twarz napełniała się zrozumieniem, stąd wniosek, że musiał rozpoznać jeszcze parę innych osób. Po kilku minutach milczenie ponownie przerwał Dumbledore:

- A zatem, Albusie Severusie Potterze – zerknął ciekawie na Snape'a – jak się tutaj znalazłeś?

Chłopiec speszył się i zaczerwienił.

_Wiedziałem! Mały przestępca. Taki młody, a już tak podobny do ojca._

Al nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż w pokoju znowu rozbłysło rażące światło, by wraz z odgłosem pyknięcia w pomieszczeniu mogła pojawić się kolejna osoba. Tym razem był to tyczkowaty nastolatek o granatowych włosach i brązowych oczach. Rozglądał się wokoło równie niespokojnie jak jego młodszy poprzednik.

- Ee… Dzień dobry – przywitał się nieśmiało, rozdziawiwszy szeroko usta, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na Tonks i Lupinie. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co zrobić. Szybko jednak powrócił mu rezon.

- Teddy! – Al zeskoczył z kolana pani Weasley i podbiegł do przybysza. – Szukałem mojej…

- Tak, wiem – przerwał mu szybko nastolatek – ale teraz musimy iść. Wujek Harry jeszcze się nie zorientował, więc jest szansa, że przeżyję. Jak ty w ogóle wszedłeś do jego gabinetu? Nawet ciocia Hermiona nie może zdjąć wszystkich zabezpieczeń. – Zdumienie chłopaka było doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy.

- Bardzo chciałem znaleźć moją miotłę i…

- Wszedłeś. Ok. Załóżmy, że wszystko jest jasne. A teraz spadajmy!

Chwycił chłopca za ramię i już chciał zniknąć, kiedy to zatrzymało go głośne chrząknięcie. Teddy odwrócił się niepewnie i spojrzał wprost w niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Mógłbyś się nam przedstawić, młodzieńcze?

- Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł, proszę pana.

- Dlaczego?

- My jesteśmy z przyszłości i… - urwał i podrapał się po głowie. – Który tak właściwie mamy rok?

- 1995 jak sądzę.

- No, nieźle – chłopak gwizdnął cicho. – Może pan nic nie mówić o tym zdarzeniu wujkowi Harry'emu?

- Jeśli tego chcesz…

- Dziękuję – i wypowiedziawszy to słowo, po prostu zniknął.

Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni.

- Co to było? – zapytała zszokowana Tonks.

- Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać z ludźmi przyszłości.

_Ja tam dziękuję za taką przyszłość, _pomyślał Snape._ Zdecydowanie wolę teraźniejszość. Potter musiał oszaleć. Nazwać syna moim imieniem? Już ja wybiję mu ten pomysł z głowy! Niedoczekanie! Jak to w ogóle brzmi? Albus Severus Potter! Też mi coś! A może to jakiś koszmar?_

- No, cóż… - dyrektor przyjrzał się zgromadzonym. – To już chyba wszystko. Dziękuję za obecność i do zobaczenia wkrótce. – Mężczyzna wstał i ruszył w stronę kominka.

A wówczas całe pomieszczenie, jakby za sprawą magii, rozbrzmiało odgłosem wielu rozmów. Severus postanowił szybko się ewakuować, aby komuś nie przyszło czasem do głowy zaczepić jego szacowną osobę. Wychodząc usłyszał jednak kilka zdań.

- Arturze – szeptała podekscytowana Molly – nasz wnuk jest prześliczny! Tylko… Jak myślisz? Ginny da się namówić na zmianę imienia?

Trochę dalej wstrząśnięta Tonks pytała Szalonookiego:

- Ten chłopak był metamorfomagiem, prawda? Wyglądał dziwnie znajomo.

Jednakże największą satysfakcję sprawił Mistrzowi Eliksirów zrozpaczony głos Syriusza:

- Severus? Nie…

_Komiczne, co nie Black?_

A potem wyszedł z domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 i deportował się, jednocześnie obmyślając pewien plan.

_28 września 1995r._

Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów wciąż był jeszcze pełen ludzi, kiedy to Harry Potter wrócił z niezwykle wyczerpującego szlabanu. Zresztą nie pierwszego w tym roku szkolnym. Przeszedł obok swoich przyjaciół, nie odezwawszy się do nich ani słowem, i skierował się do zajmowanego przez siebie dormitorium. Tam, jak nieżywy, padł na łóżko z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. W takim też stanie zastali go Ron i Hermiona.

- Harry?

Dziewczyna niepewnie podeszła do przyjaciela.

- On zwariował! – jęknął czarnowłosy. Jego słowa zostały jednak nieco stłumione przez poduszkę, na której leżał.

- Kto? Snape?

- A któż by inny!

- Ameryki nie odkryłeś, stary – zaśmiał się wesoło Ron, a potem podskoczył wystraszony, gdy Potter poderwał się gwałtownie z łóżka i wbił w niego oszalałe spojrzenie.

- Nie zaczął się nawet październik, a ja byłem już u niego na szlabanie osiem razy! I to za co? Za nic!

- Snape nie rozdaje szlabanów za coś konkretnego.

Chłopak znowu jęknął. Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie, a potem odwróciła się do Rona.

- On ma rację. W tym roku naprawdę przesadza. Jakby za wszelką cenę chciał uprzykrzyć Harry'emu życie.

- Czyli norma.

- Ron…

- Dzisiaj czyściłem jakieś słoiki całe upaćkane w obślizgłej masie.

- Ble…

Cała trójka zamilkła.

- Harry? – niepewny głos Hermiony zmusił go, aby podnieść głowę.

- Co?

- Nie zdenerwowałeś go czymś ostatnio?

- Niby czym? – zdziwił się Ron.

- No, cóż… Oprócz tego, że żyję, to myślę, iż nie popełniłem żadnych innych przestępstw.

- Harry! – oburzenie dziewczyny było doskonale widoczne.

- Może to taka profilaktyka? – zastanowił się Weasley.

- Przed czym?

- No, wiesz… Może Snape dowiedział się, że kiedyś coś mu zrobisz i teraz…

- Ron! To niedorzeczne! Profesor Snape nie może znać przyszłości!

- A skąd ty niby to wiesz?

- Absurdalny pomysł! Harry? A ty? Co o tym sądzisz?

- Cóż… Chyba nawet Snape nie potrafi aż tylu rzeczy. Nie wydaje mi się, aby… wiedział o czymś, co wydarzy się w przyszłości, a czego ja będę przyczyną i co na pewno go zdenerwuje.

- A ja tam uważam, że on i tak coś wie!

- Przesadzasz…

- Ale spójrz na to, Hermiono, ze strony…

- Bardzo was przepraszam – wtrącił nieco zirytowany Potter – ale czy możecie iść kłócić się gdzieś indziej?

- Och! Jasne, Harry. Już idziemy.

A potem wyszli. Cały czas sprzeczając się jednak o zdolności wróżbiarskie Snape.

_Co za głupota. Niby co miałbym zrobić, żeby aż tak go wkurzyć? Zresztą, nawet jeśli… skąd by już teraz o tym wiedział?_

Czarnowłosy jeszcze przez chwilę rozważał tę kwestię, a potem znużony ciężką pracą odpłynął w niebyt.

_6 maja 2006r._

Zbliżał się wieczór, tak więc w Norze, jak to już bywało od dłuższego czasu, panował niczym nieprzerywany spokój. Pan Weasley siedział w salonie, czytając gazetę, a jego żona zajmowała się przygotowywaniem kolacji dla ich dwójki. Od kiedy wszystkie dzieci się wyprowadziły, małżeństwo wypracowało taki swój zwyczajny tryb.

Nagle jednak owa cisza została gwałtownie przerwana przez młodego mężczyznę, który niczym huragan wpadł do domu, śmiejąc się przy tym wesoło. Przestraszona Molly wyszła ze swego kuchennego królestwa, by stanąć twarzą twarz ze swoim jedynym zięciem.

- Harry! – zawołała ucieszona.

- Dzień dobry, mamo.

- Coś się stało?

- Ginny urodziła! Chłopca. Macie kolejnego wnuka!

Wzruszona pani Weasley objęła przybysza. Tuż za nimi w drzwiach pojawił się Artur, dyskretnie ocierający łzy.

- Czy wiadomo już, jak będzie się nazywał mój wnuk? – zapytał, kiedy już się opanował.

- Tak – odparł dumnie ojciec nowo narodzonego dziecka. – Albus Severus Potter.

Słysząc to, państwo Weasley wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenie, przypominając sobie jednocześnie pewne wydarzenie sprzed jedenastu lat.

- Harry – zaczęła niepewnie Molly – a może… - nie dokończyła. Przerwały jej ciche słowa męża:

- Później, kochanie.

Kobieta z westchnieniem posłuchała rady i przyłączyła się do świętowania narodzin kolejnego Pottera.

_12 sierpnia 2011r._

Kiedy Al i Teddy pojawili się z powrotem w niewielkim gabinecie, starszy z chłopców rozejrzał się niespokojnie wokoło. Nie zobaczywszy jednak nikogo, odetchnął z ulgą. Potem odwrócił się w stronę młodszego towarzysza.

- Posłuchaj, mały – zaczął poważnie. – Ani słowa nikomu o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Ok?

Chłopiec nie odpowiedział, lecz kiwnął potakująco głową na znak, że rozumie. Zadowolony nastolatek poprowadził go w stronę wyjścia. W progu zatrzymał się jednak, usłyszawszy gniewne wezwanie:

- Edwardzie!

Z jękiem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Dzień dobry, wujku.

- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał Potter, wbijając w swojego chrześniaka przenikliwe spojrzenie.

Chłopak westchnął, wiedząc, że kluczenie w niczym mu tu nie pomoże, dlatego spuszczając głowę, opowiedział o tym, co się wydarzyło. Kiedy skończył, podniósł wzrok i zobaczył przed sobą bardzo zaskoczonego wuja.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał.

- Nie, nie… Możesz iść. – Niebotycznie zdumiony i niezwykle radosny, z powodu uniknięcia spodziewanej kary, Teddy postanowił szybko opuścić gabinet, zanim mężczyzna zdążyłby zmienić zdanie.

Zatem już kilka chwil później Harry Potter pozostał sam w swoim gabinecie.

- A niech mnie – szepnął zdumiony. – To o to chodziło temu, Staremu Nietoperzowi!

_Ron miał rację. _

I wyszedł, śmiejąc się z samego siebie.


End file.
